1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of a positioning devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for mapping and routing using a positioning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positioning devices, such as global positioning systems, are used in a variety of applications. Positioning device can be used to generate point-to-point routes from a current location to a selected destination on a digital map and provide real-time directions to get to the selected destination.